Beautifully Ignorant
by HesitantPen13
Summary: And so, the people lived on, happy that there was no longer any chaos or discord. If only they knew...
1. Prologue

The world was finally at peace.

Britannians lived in harmony with the Elev-oh, pardon me- _Japanese_ in Area 1-wait- _Japan_. The kind Empress Nunnally and her guardian Suza-this is becoming a bad habit-_Zero_ made sure of that. Life went on, peacefully and happily. The people partied and worked, frolicking through life as war no longer burned holes in their now carefree hearts.

And none of them, I repeat NONE of them, knew all the chaos that was happening under the radar.

They did not know about the assassins (more like, _clumsy Britannians_) that were sent after Empress Nunnally, all of which were humiliated by the surprisingly athletic Zero, the super-maid Sayoko Shinozaki, and the mysteriously violent cat, Arthur.

They did not know that Jeremiah Gottwald (Orange-Kun!!) was now living with his newly adopted daughter, Anya Earlstram, previously known as the Knight of Six, on an orange farm (oh, the _irony_).

They did not know that Gino Weinberg, previously known as the Knight of Three, had donned a costume and mask and had taken it upon himself to be Japan's new "hero", rescuing cats from trees and disturbing the elderly.

They did not know that Milly Ashford, ace reporter (self-proclaimed), had teamed up with Rivalz Cardemonde, outstanding cameraman (also self-proclaimed), and the dynamic duo planned to turn the world upside down with their fabulous (_idiotically untrue_) news.

They did not know about C.C, the green-haired immortal, who traveled the world, seeing how it changed, but more importantly, searching for the Ultimate Pizza (not at all unlike a child's search for Santa Claus).

They did not know that the tyrannical 99th Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, was still alive and was currently living with Kallen Kouzuki, the skilled Japanese pilot and war hero.

And the list goes on and on.

It was sad really, so much drama and action going on, right under their noses.

Oh, how wonderful it must be to be so… so…

So _**beautifully ignorant.**_

XxX

Short, short prologue whose only purpose was to give you all a small preview of the chapters to come to let you decide whether or not you want to keep reading (_please, Please PLEASE!!)_

This is going to be LuluXKallen so if you hate the pairing, I'll help you out by labeling whether or not there will be any fluff in the short Author's note that accompanies every chapter. So if you're NOT a KallenXLelouch fan, you can still read!! I mean, there's plenty of other stuff… Don't you want to see C.C's search for the Ultimate Pizza!!

So... yes or no?


	2. Boredom

**NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER, SO IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, CHANCES ARE THAT ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER ON IN ANOTHER CHAPTER. ENJOY!!**

XxX

_Broadcasting_

"Hello everyone!! This is Milly Ashford, reporting LIVE from Japan's International Airport, awaiting the arrival of the 100th Empress of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia. Today marks a very significant day in history. It's the meeting that will decide whether or not Britannia shall join the United Federation of Nations. Britannia is one of the last remaining countries to join the UFN and this conference between the world's most powerful figures is highly anticipated by Japanese and Britannian citizens alike. Will Britannia be allowed to join? Will there be any acts of rebellion during this meeting? What does the enigmatic Zero have to say about all of this? We will have ALL the answers as soon as we come back! Isn't it exciting?!"

XxX

_Reporter's Break Room_

"It's so… so… BORING!!"

Milly Ashford and Rivalz Cardemonde sat in the reporter's nearly empty break room. Rivalz was tapping away on his laptop, checking the schematics on the feed, searching for any potential errors in the camera equipment. Milly sat lazily in a chair, her head resting on her arms as she slowly sipped her coffee.

"There is nothing remotely thrilling about reporting this superfluously dull conference. There's already 10 other stations broadcasting this, why can't we do something else??"

"Now, now President. It's all about the competition. Who gets what, who talks to who first, who found out what about who, y'know?"

"No Rivalz, I don't know. What I DO know is that there are a million other pieces of INTERESTING news that we could be doing right now, instead of this drab political crud. And stop calling me President!"

"Sorry, sorry. 'Bad habits die hard' and all that. It'd be much more easier if I could call ya President. Can I still call you 'President', President?"

Milly rolled her eyes.

"Do what you want… Oh, and did I mention?"

"Mention what?" Rivalz looked up from his laptop, eyeing the blond in curiosity.

"I'm… BORED!!" she exclaimed, chucking her empty coffee cup at the trashcan. Milly, with her horrible aim and whatnot, managed to miss the trashcan. The cup ricocheted off the rim, came back like a Frisbee, and hit Rivalz square in the eye.

Milly laughed in glee.

XxX

_Broadcasting_

"Now then, the moment we've all been waiting for… Here comes Empress Nunnally's ship! Look at it, with its pure white design, sophisticated and simple all at once. The _Benign Princess_ indeed! Wait… what's this? Zero has exited the ship… But where's the Empress? What's going on?"

XxX

_On the Ground_

"Zero, what is the meaning of this?" enquired Xing-Ke, approaching the ship.

"My sincerest apologies, but we'll have to reschedule the meeting to another time. Some… minor complications have presented themselves to us and moving this conference to another date is the simplest of conclusions. Really, we mean no offense to the UFN, but some things just cannot be avoided."

Xing-Ke narrowed his eyes at Zero, before looking at Tian Zi for her decision.

"Well… if it can't be avoided, then we'll just have to improvise. If Kaguya agrees, then both China and Japan will support the idea of moving the conference."

Tian Zi turned her head and looked at the black-haired girl, expecting her answer. The Japanese Princess nodded, giving her consent. The rest of the representatives approved also, albeit reluctantly.

XxX

_Reporter's Break Room_

"President, big news!!"

Milly hastily turned around, searching for her blue-haired companion.

"Rivalz!! What's going on? Why isn't the Empress here?"

"The meeting has been canceled!"

XxX

_On board Artemis_

"Yes, everything went smoothly."

"Oh dear… I hope I haven't ruined everything. Oh, they must think me a terrible nuisance."

Nunnally fretted on the screen, eyes downcast in shame.

"No, you're wrong. Everyone was ok with the idea. Just explain later, everything will turn out all right. What happened wasn't your fault. In fact, considering the circumstances, you coped remarkably well."

Nunnally straightened in her seat, her eyes burning with determination on the virtual screen.

"You're right. I mustn't let such a small matter concern me so. Now then, moving on to less trivial matters, at what time will you arrive here? I must depart as soon as possible, there is a severe disadvantage to be gained if I am mistaken by the delegates as a flighty schoolgirl."

"The _Artemis_ will arrive very soon. We have taken a route that ensures our almost-immediate arrival to the palace. In the meantime, I advise you to start looking through all the points and readjusting your speech. Pay special attention to the 'Population' Clause. It is of utmost importance that we convince the UFN that we do not intend to use Britannia's vast population to try to influence all decisions."

Nunnally nodded, giving her consent.

"I have thought a great deal over this matter, and I have worked my words out carefully."

"Good, we will review everything as soon as you board the ship."

"Yes. Oh, and by the by… Thank you, Zero."

The black-clad figure got down on his knees, bowing in front of the image of Nunnally.

"You're welcome, your Majesty."

Nunnally looked down at the figure, before giving a small smile. Her image fizzled before disappearing completely on the jet-black screen.

Zero got up and walked to his room. Inside, he collapsed on a chair, breathing laboriously. His hand reached up towards his face, removing the mask. He placed the object on the table beside him before pulling down the fabric on his mouth. He took several deep breaths, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. Loosening the collar of the costume, he sighed heavily.

_How did Lelouch __breathe__ in this thing?_ Thought Suzaku, shaking his head in awe of the raven-haired boy, who apparently could stand extreme heat and hold his breath for a really, _really_ long time.

The Japanese man ran a hand through his brown hair, messing up the sweaty bush. Then, his ears picked up a faint sound. Frowning, he turned his head left to right, trying to discern the irritating noise. It resembled… an angered scream. His eyes widened.

_That sounded like… Nah, it couldn't be._

Shaking his head, Suzaku walked over to his bed, deciding that a short nap was needed to shake himself out of his daze.

Little did he know… his suspicions were correct.

XxX

_Reporter's Break Room_

"_**AARRGGHH!!**_"

XxX

_**Bloopers**_

_Outtake #1_

"Hello everyone!! This is Milly Ashford, reporting LIVE from Japan's International Airport, awaiting the arrival of… of… Which emperor is it again??"

"It's the 100th…"

"BAH!! WHO CARES?? There's too many of these friggin' rulers to keep count…"

"But President… This is Nunnally we're talking about!"

"Oh right! Good thing Lelouch wasn't here! He would've had my head. Stupid Lelouch with his stupid sister complex…"

"Excuse me… are you two talking about the tyrannical 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

"Uh… no?"

_Outtake #2_

"Hello everyone!! This is Milly Ashford, reporting LIVE from Japan's International Airport, awaiting the arrival of the 100th Empress of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia. The events of today will heavily impact the relationship of Britannia and the UFN. What will happen? Will all go as planned? How will the unsatisfied Britannian asses respond? Will Lady Cornelia be voted as _Miss Britannia_ again this year? What will Pizza Hut's new pizza be like? Who is going to be _Britannia's Next Top Model? _Is the picture on the cover of this month's issue of _Under the Political Bed_ really Zero's butt-"

"CUT!!"

"WHAT?? I was doing great!!"

"You… you… WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING??"

"I was ad libbing. The script you gave me was too boring. How is this senseless drabble supposed to attract the young female audience?"

"… Just stick to your lines."

"But I don't know them… I didn't bother memorizing them since they were so LAME."

"… Somebody get Miss Ashford a cue card."

_Outtake #3_

"Hello everyone!! This is Milly Ashford, reporting LIVE from Japan's International Airport, awaiting the arrival of the 100th Empress of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia. Today marks a very significant day in history. It's the meeting that… that… HEY YOU!! Yeah YOU, the one with cue card. At least hold it up right!! How am I supposed to read the thing if you're STANDING IN FRONT OF IT?!"

"Well, _Miss Ashford_, we wouldn't even HAVE this problem if you had just MEMORIZED your lines like YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!!"

"Hey!! I never even ASKED to report on this monotonous conference. How am I supposed to memorize something I have absolutely no interest in? I wanted to do the story on that guy with a magic donkey!!"

"That was solely based on a farmer's imagination. A meaningless piece that invites nothing but disgust from our viewers."

"Well at least it's INTERESTING!! You know what? I REFUSE to do this conference. You can find someone else!!"

"… I'll give you a raise"

"What's everybody dawdling about? Come on, let's get this show on the road!! Ahem… Hello everyone!! This is Milly Ashford, reporting LIVE from Japan's International Airport…"

XxX

**So… how was it? Any feedback is highly appreciated. This was made to not only entertain you, but to also get you up to speed on the happenings of my fictional Code Geass World. **

**Some of the things said in this chapter are VERY important so store them in the back of you mind for later…**

**REVIEW!!**

**..Please?**


End file.
